


I Saw You In A Dream

by malecismyheartandsoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, But mortality sucks more, I cried while writing this, Immortality sucks too, Light Angst, M/M, Tagging sucks, Temporary Character Death, actually idk which one sucks more, nvm the whole situation sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12941826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecismyheartandsoul/pseuds/malecismyheartandsoul
Summary: Blood.Blood everywhere.Blood on his hands, blood on his clothes, blood on the floor, blood under his fingernails, blood seeping from the wounds in Alec’s body.All that Magnus could see was blood, spread across the floor and painted across Alec’s body as if it were a canvas.-or Magnus has a nightmare and Alec is left to comfort him.





	I Saw You In A Dream

_Blood._

_Blood everywhere._

_Blood on his hands, blood on his clothes, blood on the floor, blood under his fingernails, blood seeping from the wounds in Alec’s body._

_All that Magnus could see was blood, spread across the floor and painted across Alec’s body as if it were a canvas._

_Magnus didn’t know whether to scream until his throat burned and he lost his voice, or to cry until his eyes dried out and his tears ran out. He felt Alec’s fingers slipping from his grip, slick with crimson. He watched as his breaths became more and more hitched. He felt his chest heaving and his body shaking. He saw the way he gritted his teeth and cried out in pain. He sat and watched as the love of his life faded away right before his eyes._

_And through it all, Alec kept reassuring him that it would be okay, that everything would be fine._

_But it wouldn’t be fine, because Magnus’s life was about to fall apart and his world was about to be taken from him. His magic couldn’t do anything; Alec’s runes couldn’t do anything. He was helpless, nothing but a one-man audience to the tragic death of Alexander Lightwood._

_It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to have years, decades left to spend with him. They were going to live together, they were going to travel the world together, and one day they would have gotten married. Alec would have smiled at him the way he only does with Magnus, he would have looked him straight in the eye and vowed to love him for the rest of his life._

_But he couldn’t have any of that now. Not when the thick, crimson liquid was oozing from the gashes across Alec’s chest, spreading and spreading and taking Alec’s life with it._

_“No! No! No!” Magnus kept chanting, trying desperately to find a way to make it stop, to make the blood stop, to make the world stop spinning and the ground stop shaking so that he could keep his love with him._

_“Magnus, it’s okay. It’s okay, I love you,” Alec said. And then he smiled, he smiled in the way that he did when he first saw Magnus. It was lopsided and droopy and so imperfectly perfect. He gripped Magnus’s hand a little tighter, a small reassurance that he would be okay. And then his eyes glazed over, his body stopped shaking, his chest stopped heaving, his smile faded, his hand fell limp, and just like that, Alexander Lightwood was dead._

-

“Magnus, wake up! Magnus! Magnus!”

Magnus felt himself jump up with a gasp, his hair damp with sweat and his body trembling. He felt hot, violent, rage, his blood boiling and his magic crackling beneath his fingertips. He knew that his glamour was gone and that at any moment, he may explode.

“Magnus! It’s okay, it was just a dream. That’s all it was, just a dream,” Alec was sat next to him, eyes wide and cheeks flushed as he stretched his arms out in surrender. His hands were raised just above Magnus’s arms, not touching him, but letting him know that he was near.

But Magnus couldn’t hear him, or see him, because all he could see was red, as if the blood was still there. Red on his skin, under his nails, matted in his hair, spread across his eyelids like tinted glass. He felt it happen before he saw it, his magic escaping him, crashing into boxes and spilling liquids and shattering windows and breaking mirrors. He tried to stop it, tried to stop his rage from consuming him.

But he couldn’t. All he could feel and hear was Alexander slipping away from him, and the very thought of Alec being taken from him made his magic buzz with electricity, ready to destruct anything in its path.

And then he heard him. He heard Alec, Alec screaming at him to stop, yelling for him to listen to him.

“Magnus! Magnus, please! Stop!”

And then Magnus’s arms went limp, his magic flowing back into his body and his eyes restoring their usual glamour. He could still feel his ears ringing and his body burning as fat, hot tears slid down his face.

“Alexander?” he whispered.

“Is it okay for me touch you?” Alec asked, his voice just as soft as Magnus’s.

Magnus nodded.

And then he was surrounded by Alexander, his Shadowhunter crashing into him and pulling him into a bruising hug, tucking Magnus’s head under his chin and holding him tight. And all Magnus could do was sob, his shoulders trembling and his breaths hitching. Alec just pulled him closer, kissing him on the top of his head and rubbing his hand over his back.

It was when Magnus’s sobs subsided, and his breaths evened out, that Alec pulled both of them back to lean against the headboard and pulled Magnus to his side.

“You want to tell me what happened now?” Alec asked, his hand still running across Magnus’s back.

Magnus almost didn’t answer, wanting to stay in the comfortable silence where Alec wasn’t screaming and Magnus wasn’t sobbing over Alec’s lifeless body.

“You died.”

He felt Alec freeze, his hand coming to a stop on Magnus’s back.

“What?”

“In my dream, you died. I don’t know how or why or where, but suddenly you were on the floor and bleeding, and my magic and your runes couldn’t do anything.”

“Magnus, I-“

“There was so much blood, Alexander. And I couldn’t do anything. All I could do was sit there and watch you die. The blood was everywhere, your blood. You were shaking and bleeding and crying and you couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t, you couldn’t-“

But then he was sobbing again, and Alec was trying to calm him down, drawing him up so that he could look Alec in the eye.

“Magnus, Magnus, listen to me,” he pulled Magnus’s hands away from his face, replacing them with his own and wiping his tears for him.

“I’m not leaving you-“

“You don’t know that, Alexander.”

“Yes, I do Magnus, I’m not leaving you. I won’t-“

But then Magnus pushed away from him, moving to the other side of the bed and staring at Alec with red eyes and flushed cheeks.

“No, you don’t! You’re a mortal shadowhunter, Alec, and I’m immortal. You’re going to die. You’re going to leave this loft one day and never come back. And then you’re going to leave me and I’m going to be all alone again. You’re going to leave me.”

“Fine Magnus, I could die. I could die tonight, I could die tomorrow, or I could die in sixty years when I’m old and wrinkly and carrying a stick around.”

Alec was crying too now, moving closer to Magnus again and cupping his face in his hands.

“Or you could be killed tomorrow, you could leave me too, I could lose you for my forever too. Or I could become immortal and you’ll be stuck with me for the rest of our forever. You said it yourself Magnus, you can’t see the future, and neither can I.”

“Alec, that’s not-“

“My point is that we have no idea what’s going to happen. But we’ll work it out. Because I love you, and you love me, and we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

“It’s not that simple, Alexander.”

“Of course it isn’t, nothing in the Shadow World is simple, but we’ll get through it anyway, okay Magnus?”

“Okay.”

And then Alec was pulling Magnus into a hug again, holding him tight and burying his head into his shoulder.

Magnus doesn’t know how long they stayed there, wrapped around each other, trying to find comfort in what they didn’t know. Eventually, they made their way back down until they were lying side by side.

They exchanged soft kisses, placing them on each other’s foreheads, on each other’s noses, on each other’s cheeks and on each other’s lips. Alec pulled him close, and Magnus let himself be buried beneath Alexander’s warmth.

“I love you, so so much.”

“I love you too, more than I could ever tell you.”

And then they drifted off to sleep, holding onto each other and hoping that they’d never have to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Imaan, and this is a shitty 1 am fanfiction that I wrote when I felt feelings and needed to put them somewhere. Hope you enjoyed it. xx
> 
> Where you can find me:  
> IG: malecismyheartandsoul  
> Twitter: mxlecsoul  
> Tumblr: mxlecismyheartandsoul


End file.
